themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sent
Sent is the second book in The Missing Series by Margaret Peterson Haddix. It was released on August 25, 2009. Synopsis Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and another boy, Alex, have one warning of disaster before they are sent back to 1483 at the Tower of London, with the promise that they can return to the present time if they can repair history. They quickly discover that Chip and Alex’s true identities are 12-year-old King Edward V and his 10-year-old brother, Richard, Duke of York. respectively. But before Chip can enjoy being the King of England, they discover that they are virtually prisoners—and that their uncle, King Richard III, wants them dead. How can the kids repair time and return home when according to history, Chip and Alex were killed? Will Jonah and Katherine be able to save Chip and Alex from their meant-to-be death? Extended Summary The children Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex, have no preparation before they are sent back to the 15th century at the Tower of London by way of time travel. JB doesn't want Jonah and Katherine in the fifteenth century but gives them one chance. They can stay and try to help fix time, but if they mess up time, JB will make them come back. Upon landing in 1483, Katherine gets time sickness from the tramatic time warp. Jonah and Chip help her to her feet while they are talking to JB through a futuristic machine called the Elucidator. They quickly discover that Chip and Alex’s true identities are the 12-year-old King Edward V and his 10-year-old brother, Richard, Duke of York. Chip tells Katherine she can be his queen and Jonah becomes annoyed, replying that "she's my sister." In the Tower they find two ghost-like boys. JB explains that they are tracers, which show how time would have gone on if time travelers had not messed with them. Chip blends in with his tracer, and realizes he can think like King Edward V. He realizes that they are indeed the king and prince, respectively; that Richard III wants them dead, and that Elizabeth Woodville (their mother) has a plan for their escape. Soon, two men come to the room the tracers are in and throw the boys out the window. However, Jonah and Katherine pull Chip and Alex from their tracers. The group thinks that they succeeded in fixing time. However, the men search for their bodies and the group is forced to hide. Chip gets frustrated at JB and throws the Elucidator at the wall. Jonah picks it up and finds that the Elucidator is critically damaged. They reset it, and use one of its functions to become invisible. The next morning, the group leaves the Tower and joins the coronation of Richard III. Chip and Alex run off, angry after seeing their uncle take the throne. Jonah and Katherine go to a chapel where Richard III is praying, and they pretend to be angels. They tell him that the princes are in heaven, but that he will never be able to go there himself. However, the Elucidator finishes resetting and Jonah and Katherine become visible again. They run away and eventually find Chip and Alex, who are with their mother and their sisters. JB explains, through the Elucidator, that one of the two men who threw the boys out of the window was sent by the queen to protect them. JB brings Jonah and Katherine out of time to tell them how and when to save Chip and Alex, and then places them two years later in time, where Chip and Alex have been all along. Katherine and Jonah meet Richard III again during the night, and tell him that if he gives the throne to Edward V/Chip, he will be forgiven and will go to Heaven. In the 1485 Battle of Bosworth Field, pitting Richard III against Henry VII of England. Jonah and Katherine try to get Alex and Chip out of their tracers so they can tell them they need to leave, but struggle in their attempts, as Chip and Alex have almost completely forgotten about their twenty-first century lives. Running out of time before Chip and Alex are due to die, Katherine gets Chip out by telling him she would be his girlfriend if he asked. Chip gets Alex out but then Richard III comes to Edward V/Chip and tells him that he will give Edward V back the throne after the battle. The battle ensues, and Richard III is killed. Chip attempts to reclaim his crown, and fights against a soldier over it, until Jonah and Katherine successfully convince him that he will die in the battle if he continues to do so. Jonah and Katherine pull Chip and Alex out just before they get killed in original history, and a time agent on the battlefield posing as soldier then returns them to the Time Cave. After returning to the cave with Hadley, the time agent on the battlefield, JB explains to the group that they succeeded; they did save Chip and Alex, yet managed to keep history the same because Richard III was dead, the princes were considered dead, and all the people who knew that Richard III planned to give back the throne died in the battle. A week after the adoption conference, JB asks Jonah and Katherine to "help" another Missing Child from the plane, a girl named Andrea who is really Virginia Dare from The Lost Colony of Roanoke. JB tells Chip and Alex they have to stay in the present while Jonah and Katherine are gone. JB replies that it will seem they were gone for a few minutes, but Chip says he knows it will be longer. Chip and Alex are just about to resent but then Jonah and Katherine are sent back into time. Characters * Jonah Skidmore * Katherine Skidmore * JB * Chip Winston / King Edward V * Alex Polchak / Richard, Duke of York * King Richard III * Hadley Correo * Angela DuPre * Andrea Crowell * Emily Quinn * Linda Skidmore * Michael Skidmore * Dare Category:Book